Sear Through The Sky
by bluecloudfairy
Summary: AU. One rainy day a young photographer stumbles upon what looks like an abandoned cottage, discovering what he was searching for in the form of a young artist he thought was an angel sent from above. 0027 (fem!27)


**Uh. I just- 0027 is just too cute.**

* * *

**-1: 'Cause They Were Destined To Meet-**

The cerulean shade of Italy's blue sky's white cotton-like tuffs of water vapour gets smeared with multiple blending colours of black and grey. Rumbles from the heavens descend down, slowly-_slowly _getting louder and louder. Nylon strings fall from above, faster and faster the strings of cool liquid turning into sharp needles.

A flat spherical glass is hit, the drop soon turning into a small pool.

"It's…raining?"a distraught young man lowly whispers to his self. He stretched his free hand out, allowing it to get pierced by the splashing strings of water turned needles.

The young man quickly bags his equipment and dashed away, ducking under numerous branches and skipping through huge slippery boulders and piles of soaked leaves. Placing all his effort to not trip or fall on anything along the way, he avoids every puddle, every uproot, and every rock.

_'Isn't there anywhere I can take cover 'til this stops?' _he thinks, his ruby cross pupil eyes looking through everything he passes.

Left to right. Left to right. Left to Right. Left to-

_'Finally' _a relieved sigh escapes his quivering lips upon spotting a cozy-looking cottage. Why a cottage was currently situated amidst a maze-like forest did not enter his mind at all. He lets his feet shuffle faster, not minding that his shoes were getting spat by muddy dirt puddles in every step he takes.

"Is there anyone here?" he says, as he entered the gloomy looking cottage.

_'Probably not, the door's even unlocked.'_ He thinks to his self, continuing to venture inside.

He opens the first door to his left. Surprisingly, the small cottage has many rooms based on the lined up wooden doors.

What beautiful doors each one was though. Every single door had been obviously personally painted by some professional. Each door had a unique and elaborate design. The mixing and blending of colors were marvelous as well.

The room he entered was actually the kitchen.

"How homey." He comments as he notices the furniture. All wooden cushioned with old looking pillows. And once again he marveled at the paintings hung all over the place. Just who lived here?

_'What a waste…if the painter still lives here or even the owner of the paintings were here he could've earned a fortune from these masterpieces.'_

Now, this young man doesn't lie when it comes to things like art and beauty. For he himself is quite serious about his most treasured career—_A Professional Photographer. _

He respects those who share the same interest as him. Though he tried to paint or do arts and crafts for some time, he discovered his true love was capturing the beauty of this world through his lens.

He was currently in a slump though. He's already well-known actually for being in the industry for quite some years; he was the 'rookie' or the 'favorite' even when he just started out. His passion drove him that he would go to great lengths just to be able to capture what he sees as beautiful. His exhibits were all a success and his name had become known in several parts of the world. But right after all that success he was still not satisfied. He felt that there was so much more in this world that needed to be tattooed to his mind.

He feels that he's missing out on something incredibly important.

**_THUD_**

_'What was that?' _he internally shrieks. Trying his best to believe it was a cat-not to mention he loves cats-.

He walks out of the room and walks further into the house, not missing to examine each door he passes. One door though, with the painting of the sky extremely pleasing to the eyes was slightly ajar.

He opens it oh so very slowly, making the creaking sounds go off in a sort of scary way.

"Is anyone here?" he questions, now completely entering the room.

He sighs as only silence greets him.

"Waaah!"

"Whoa!" the young man jumps and automatically does a crouching position, closing his eyes and hands above his head.

"Oh no, I fell and broke another paintbrush. Again." A small, worried soft voice says.

The young man looks up only to have his eyes widen and his mouth close and open not finding the words to say at the sight in front of him.

White, a long white cloth dirtied by different colors and hues wrapped around the small frame of a female with long chocolate brown hair though quite spiky at the top elegantly fell just a few inches below her waist. Her skin, an extremely light shade of flesh free of any blemishes besides the paint marks all over her arms that only add to her beauty. Then she looked at him straight in the eyes. Her eyes-_eyes _so wide and expressive also in the shade of her soft looking hair stared at him in obvious curiosity.

What is this unearthly and mysterious being? Has god sent an angel from the heavens?

"E-Excuse me?" the angel stammered.

"Beautiful." the young man said.

"Eh?" the angel questioned, tilting her head cutely to the side.

"Beautiful…you are so beautiful!" the man continued despite his being out of character for suddenly exclaiming like that. He was not one with words in all honesty.

"W-What…?" the unearthly being looks confused and embarrassed with her face turning red at the young photographer's words.

"I…I didn't think I'd get to meet an angel so early in my life, please, can I take a picture of you?" the male said, looking at the other occupant of the room with hopeful eyes.

"What?! I'm not an angel! I'm human!" the girl said in a high-pitched voice, but blushed right after her sudden declaration.

"Eh?" the young man says, seriously looking confused and then started to bow and gloomily apologize.

"No, no. You don't need to bow!" this time, it was the young woman who bowed and started to profusely apologize.

After a long minute of just apologizing, the two ended up staring at each other not moving an inch from their spots.

"I-I'm Enma...Enma Kozato..Can I please, please take a picture of you? You're just uhm…really beautiful." Enma couldn't help the heat creep up his cheeks at his own words.

_'My face is probably as red as my hair right now!' _the redhead inwardly exclaims, willing himself to glance up at the beautiful being.

The beautiful being though has the tint of red blanketing her pretty face as well.

_'How cute…'_ Enma couldn't help but think.

"I'm Tsuna…and uhm…" she looks down, avoiding his –he isn't aware- intense gaze.

"No, I'm sorry! It's okay…_regrettably_ if you don't want to…" the 'regrettably' only voiced in his own thoughts.

"No, it's okay…it's just…no one has said that to me before…" Tsuna says, her cheeks getting redder every second.

"No one? That's not possible..err…uh… I'm sure that everyone can-" Enma stopped midway in his sentence as he noticed how those expressive eyes deeply portrayed sadness.

"Why?" he softly whispers, taking a step closer to the girl. He doesn't understand what's happening with him, sure, she's obviously the most beautiful being he's seen, but that's not all. It's not just her beauty that draws him in, there's just something.

_'Maybe related to this weird feeling I have…' _Enma thought, but quickly tried to brush it off as the petite girl was about to speak.

"There's no 'everyone'…the only one I ever get to see is my Uncle Reborn…I'm not even allowed to go out of this cottage." she explains, her small hands clutching her white dress.

No. This isn't right. Her beauty is one that all should see. She should be appreciated, were the course of thoughts running through the redhead's mind. But still, there has to be a reason why.

Just as he was about to question, the little angel spoke, "I'd be really happy if you'd be my friend..I mean, if it's okay…I just find having my photograph taken embarrassing…" her hope filled eyes finally—_finally _once again lock with his along with a shy smile.

_'She's probably really sad. I'm just some stranger that suddenly appeared in her house and here she is offering friendship.' _the young photographer thought, and offering his own shy smile at her said,

"Sure."

And that single word started it all.

* * *

**Should I continue this or not? **


End file.
